My Life Is An Anime?
by eternalotaku5
Summary: A collaborative, very poorly executed self insert fic featuring various anime characters.
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me.

Another boring day at school. I was eating my salad, halfway listening to the people around me babble on. I missed Amy, she didn't have lunch with me anymore. It was dull, dull, dull. Alexis made it kind of interesting, but she mostly talked to Paisley. It was depressingly boring!

In fact it was feeling like my whole life was just excruciatingly dull. Amy made things interesting by giving me someone to talk to about anime and stuff. She was so much fun. Still, it couldn't help thinking how boring my life was.

That night I practically screamed to the sky, "My life is so boring! I wish it was more like an anime."

Be careful what you wish for.

The next day (a Friday) I woke up thinking it was going to be another boring day, but at least the weekend was coming up. Maybe Amy would want to go see a movie, but the thought of having to cross that bridge near her house always made me shudder.

Amy and talked a little before they bell and then we headed to English.

Our teacher Mrs. Rosa was giving us a vocab assignment and my mind drifted to the idea of my life like an anime.

_I bet Kakashi would be a cool teacher_ I thought.

I glanced down at my notebook and when I looked back up Mrs. Rosa was gone. In her place was none other than Kakashi Hatake! This freaked me out a little, but being an avid TV watcher and fan fiction reader I knew that panicking was the worst thing to do. I knew I was a) dreaming, b) crazy, or c) my wish had come true!

I immediately crossed a) off the list because I never had dreams this cool or this lucid. B) was a good possibility so I decided to see. I leaned over toward Amy.

"Do you notice anything odd?" I asked her.

She gave me a confused look and said, "No."

"Okay what did Kakashi-sensei just assign?" I asked.

"Unit four," she said.

So Kakashi was really there! Apparently I was the only one who noticed anything wrong. Now most people would be completely freaked out by now, but I was excited by this. My wish had come true!

I glanced around the room, wondering if I could replace my classmates with anime characters, too. My first thought was too get rid of my rival, Benedetta. Of course before I could actually decide, she was gone, in her seat was Rose from Fullmetal Alchemist. This made me wonder how much control I had over the process as I hadn't thought about her. I looked around the room and began replacing my classmates with random anime characters.

Another person might have wondered where they were sending their peers, but I was having too much fun to care. It was obvious that they weren't becoming the characters because the personalities were very different. However, no one seemed to notice what was going on or the strange clothes worn by the anime characters. Eventually the entire class except for myself and Amy had become anime characters.

Of course I didn't want to accidentally lose my best friend so I began repeating in my head _Don't make her disappear, keep her right here. _

I closed my eyes and when I opened them Amy was still there, but she was wearing a pink kimono decorated with cherry blossoms and her hair was intricately done.

I just sort of stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, nothing," I said.

The bell rang and as we left the room, we were met by Gaara, Ino and Sakura from Naruto. I began to suspect that whatever was causing this was beginning to move beyond my direct control. Amy began talking excitedly with Ino and Sakura and Gaara and spoke a little bit.

"Um, you guys go ahead to study hall, I'm going to the restroom," I said.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed that most of the normal students at my school had been replaced with anime characters. In the restroom I examined myself in the mirror, suspecting I had changed as well. I was definitely right. My hair was now blue and my eyes seemed to be a different shade of blue than before. My clothes looked normal, but when I noticed this, I blinked and they were replaced by clothes similar to Sesshomaru's, except without the fur or metal and the red parts were blue and the belt was orange and blue instead of yellow and blue. Additionally the shoes were different and the flowers on the sleeves had become blue ouroboros.

When I realized I was going to be late, a blue light surrounded me and I suddenly found myself in the study hall room.

"That was cool," I mumbled.

I noticed that the usual study hall supervisor Mrs. Wenda had been replaced with Ibiki Morino from Naruto. I took my seat between Amy and Gaara with Sakura and Ino in the seats in front of us. We pretty much talked the whole period as none of felt like doing homework.

"We should go to movies tonight," suggested Ino.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Me, too," said Sakura.

"Okay," Amy answered and Gaara nodded.

"What should we see?" I asked

"I dunno," said Amy, "what's out."

"Icha Icha Paradise," mumbled Gaara

Sakura attempted to punch Gaara, but the sand stopped her.

"You perv!" she accused, "they wouldn't even let us in that movie!"

Ibiki-sensei shushed her and she blushed and apologized.

"Let's go see the new Princess Fuun movie," Ino said.

We all agreed.


	2. GURLZ!

The bell rang signaling the end of second period and we headed our separate ways. Sakura and Ino had PE, now taught by Gai-sensei. That had to be humorous. Amy had Art with Anko-sensei. I hope she liked her better than the art teacher who she lovingly referred to as the "Piñata." Gaara and I both had Advanced Biology. I wondered who the teacher would be.

"I sit next to Sasuke in Art," gushed Amy.

I thought it was a bit strange that Sakura and Ino didn't begin arguing that Sasuke was theirs, but I chose to ignore it.

"That duck-butt haired emo?" I inquired.

She glared at me.

"Would like to come over for kunai practice tonight?" she retorted ominously.

_Uh oh _I thought _I've awakened Scary Amy._

I grabbed Gaara by the wrist and we sprinted off to the Biology Room. I was unpleasantly surprised to find that our instructor was none other than Orochimaru! He was even freakier in real life. Although the passion he used to describe how telomerases might be used to make people immortal did make the class interesting.

The class was as small as it had been before the change, only containing eight people, but the people in it were much more interesting. There was me and Gaara, Light and L from Death Note, Kabuto from Naruto, of course, the Elric brothers from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Genis Sage from Tales of Symphonia. All of this genius made me feel a bit inadequate because I had been the smartest kid in my class.

I parted ways with Gaara and headed to Anatomy, I wondered if there were any cute anime girls like Diva from Blood+ or Misa from Death Note. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey there delicious," the person whispered in my ear.

I recognized the voice. It was Diva!

"Umm, hey Diva," I said nervously.

Then I heard another voice screaming, "Get off Misa-Misa's boyfriend!"

It was Misa! She ran up to us and began trying to pry the chiropteran queen off of me.

Diva let go of me and began arguing with Misa over which I loved more.

_Hmm…harem_ I thought _Crap! I shouldn't have thought that! Most of anime crushes are psycho!_

On cue Azula from Avatar, Sheena from Tales of Symphonia, and Usagi from Sailor Moon showed up, each claiming I belonged to them. I decided not to argue with them because they were all really powerful. I saw Amy, Sakura, and Ino coming and tried to escape to them, but then I saw Ino and Sakura running at me

_Crap, not them too!_ I cursed mentally.

They both grabbed an arm and began pulling on me, trying to take me for their own. Eventually this degraded into a fist fight. Seeing my chance to escape, I went to stand by Amy and watch the fight.

Diva was avoiding attacks sent at her by Sailor Moon and trying to get close enough to attack. Sheena had summoned Efreet and Volt to cut off Azula's firebending and lightning creation, but she was able to keep up with Sheena using just her martial arts skills. Ino and Sakura were having a fight reminiscent of the one they had during the chunin exam. Misa, having no real fighting skills, pulled out her death note.

"Misa!" I shouted, "If you love me, you will give me that death note right this instant!"

"Of course," she chirped, handing it over.

The fight was becoming increasingly worse and half of the hallway was destroyed.

"Umm, should we do something about this?" I asked Amy.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" said Amy.

She produced a box and opened it, revealing fresh cherry blossoms. She threw a handful of them into the air.

"Power of Love!" she exclaimed, "Peaceful Cherry Blossoms!"

"Huh?" I asked.

The cherry blossoms began to glow hot pink and flew at the fighting girls. They were enveloped in pink light and for a second it appeared it had worked, but then the fighting broke back out with much more intensity.

"What happened?" Amy wondered aloud, "That should've calmed them down."

I shrugged, but a bored looking Shikamaru came to explain it to us.

"It's because you used love on them and love is the whole reason they started fighting," he elaborated, "I thought that was fairly obvious."

She gave him a look that said Scary Amy was back.

She tossed another handful of cherry blossoms into the air and shouted "Power of Anger! Exploding Cherry Blossoms!"

This time the glowed an ominous red and flew at Shikamaru. The lazy ninja barely avoided them, jumping out of the way just as the cherry blossoms hit the lockers behind him and created a huge explosion.

"How troublesome," he muttered and walked off the other direction.

"Remind me to invite him over for kunai practice sometime," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

The bell rang and we realized we were late for class. Fortunately, the fight was occurring in front of Tsunade-sensei's (the Anatomy teacher) room and she came to investigate why none of her students had entered her room.

"ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" she yelled and the girls actually did.

"Detention after school for all seven of you!" she said, "And all of you bystanders need to get to class!"

Amy ran off to astronomy (apparently taught by Itachi) and my harem went on their way to their respective classes, except for Sakura who also had Anatomy. As it turned out I was seated between her and Kabuto. Tsunade-sensei began to discuss the physiology of the kidneys and I zoned out a little bit. After that period Sakura and I went to lunch were we met Ino, Gaara, and Amy. Of course my harem all had to sit around us.

We all opened our bento and ate silently, trying to ignore my fan girls' declarations of love. Ate one point I was tempted to have Gaara encase them all in sand. Finally Amy spoke up.

"At least your fan girls can help us with our plans of world domination," she joked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Discussing world domination was apparently the wrong thing to do. Azula immediately grabbed my hands and stared dreamily into my eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Together we shall be the most powerful couple in the world!"

Ino knocked her out of the way.

"No, I'll be a much better Queen of the World!" she declared.

Sakura pulled her away.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig!" she yelled.

Misa took the spot let vacant thanks to Sakura.

"Misa-Misa will get rid of all your enemies!" she offered.

Sheena sent Misa flying across the cafeteria with a kick.

"My summons will make you unstoppable!" she promised.

Diva picked Sheena up and tossed her into the nearest wall.

"We fill the world with chiropterans who will serve us forever!" she announced.

Sailor Moon forced Diva away with her tiara.

"Forget the world!" she said, "With the power of my Silver Crystal we can conquer the entire universe!"

"Uh, thanks everybody, I guess," I replied.

The Third Hokage (who was the principal) suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give all of you but Gaara detention tonight for plotting world domination," he said.

"But…but…" Amy and I both stuttered.

"No buts," he said sternly and disappeared.

_Great! _I thought _My first detention._


	3. Gotta Go To Class Now

After lunch Amy and I had what would've been US History, but apparently the country in which we now lived was called the Land of Fireflies. So I guess the class was now called History of the Land of Fireflies. My whole harem had that class with me, but luckily I was able to use Amy and Gaara as buffers against them.

"All right class," began Asuma-sensei, "turn in your books to page 354."

"Now around this time, many people wanted the Land of Fireflies to build an empire," he continued, "they saw the perfect opportunity with the Fire Nation islands. A group of sugar plantation owners staged an uprising against Fire Lord Sozin, of whom our lovely Miss Azula is a direct descendant."

Azula smiled as everyone looked at her and Asuma-sensei continued.

"Now the sugar plantation owners demanded that President Inu no Taishou annex the Fire Nation. Inu no Taishou, however, refused and even attempted to put Sozin back on the throne. The sugar barons wouldn't take no for an answer and simply waited until Inu no Taishou's term was up and pressured his successor President Madara Uchiha, a distant relative of Sasuke Uchiha in your class, into annexing the Fire Nation and that's why it's now part of the Land of Fireflies."

He concluded his lecture and handed out some worksheets for us to work on. We all finished them in like ten minutes and spent the rest of the period talking about how awesome the movie was going to be tonight, after Amy and I got out of detention.

Next period I had Pre-Calculus, but the only one of my friends in there was Amy. Our teacher was Kurenai-sensei. She was able to cover the whole lesson in a matter of minutes using genjutsu. Unfortunately Naruto was seated right next to us and kept making a general pain of himself. I thought Amy was dangerously close to launching exploding cherry blossoms at him.

I noticed that Orihime Inoue from Bleach kept glancing back at Naruto and blushing. I drew Amy's attention to this and we both grinned evilly. I went to ask Kurenai-sensei a question in order to distract her while Amy worked her magic. By the time I made it back to my chair, Orihime and Naruto were talking excitedly to each other.

"Worked like a charm," she said and we shared an evil laugh.

We mostly spent the rest of the period discussing the upcoming prom. It was still a couple months away, but everyone was already preparing themselves. She was going prom dress this weekend and she was dreading it. I was dreading the inevitable attacks of my fan girls wanting to be my date.

The bell rang and we headed off to our next class. Normally I had Spanish and as Amy despised that class with every fiber of her being, she didn't have it with me. But now it was Japanese with Iruka-sensei and Amy loved it. Although that might've been because Sasuke was in there too. I was a little irritated to discover my harem was in there as well,

We were working on an assignment when Sasuke walked up to us. Now Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not high on my list of favorite people, so I glared at him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I demanded.

He shot me a look and turned his attention to Amy.

"You know prom's coming up in a few months and I don't have a date yet, so why don't you go with me?" he asked, trying to all cool.

Amy squealed and shouted "Yes!"

"Cool," he said and went back to his seat.

Now I was about to do the whole male best friend threatening thing, but my harem apparently wanted to beat me to it. Azula was up in his face and the other girls were backing her up.

"Look, Uchiha, if you hurt Amy, then you'll be hurting Ross and if that happens you'll have to deal with all of us and we don't play nice when we're mad," she threatened.

_Wow _I thought _so they are more than just hopeless fan girls. Two points for the harem._


	4. Detention, How Rebellious

When Amy and I arrived in the detention room with my harem in two, we noticed that Light Yagami, Mithos Yggdrasill, and Lil' Slugger were already there. I took a seat next to Light, Amy sat down beside me and my harem gathered around us. I started to get bored waiting for our late sensei so I struck up a conversation with Light.

"So why are you in here?" I asked.

"Mithos and I were plotting world domination together," he answered.

"Wow, that's why Amy and I are here, too," I said, "So how about you Lil' Slugger?"

He then went into a long diatribe about how the angst in the school was driving him insane and that everyone here needed his help. He concluded this rant by stating the reason he was being punished because he had 'helped' some poor girl he found crying in the bathroom.

"She was crying so you hit her with that?" I inquired, pointing at his bent up baseball, "How exactly does beating someone with a baseball bat help them get over emotional problems?"

"Uhhh…" was the only reply I got before he turned away, pouting.

After another five minutes of awkward silence, our sensei finally showed up. I cringed when I saw Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I was…preoccupied…temporarily."

I noted something that might have been blood on his clothes. I thought it would be prudent to just avoid the subject of exactly why he was late.

He walked over to his desk and looked over some papers.

"It says here that some of you are here because you were plotting world domination. I think it's good for our students to have ambition, so Ross, Amy, Light, and Mithos, you are free to go," he announced.

Amy and I shared enthusiastic hoorays and promptly got out of there. We decided to go home. She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Seeing no other means of conveyance for myself, I teleported home in a flash of blue light.

I ended up right in front of the front door.

"I'm home," I called, seeing no one in the immediate area.

I was immediately glomped by what appeared to Patamon and Raichu. I silently cursed myself for being such a huge Pokemon and Digimon fan when I was younger.

"Ross is home!" Patamon said excitedly.

"Raichu!" the pokemon shouted exuberantly.

Great I thought I guess it's them because they were my favorites. Wait…

I searched my clothes and sure enough I had a Digivice, a light blue D-3 with dark blue grips specifically. I could only sigh as I realized this could have implications like saving a parallel universe full of monsters made of data, but I just tried to push the thought out of my head, lest it come true.

"So, do either know where my parents are?" I asked, as if Raichu could give a coherent answer.

"Your mom went shopping with Cal-chan and your dad's out trying to figure out what's causing those weird energy pulses," he answered

Weird energy pulses? That doesn't sound good. Oh well, if I have to save the world or something, so be it. I did want more excitement. I thought I wonder if Cal-chan is a ninken now. I guess dad is some kind of researcher or something now. That's a lot cooler than his old job.

"Come on guys, let's find something to snack on," I said.

I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. I think I literally sweatdropped when I found a stock of ramen that would probably rival Naruto's own. Not feeling like eating noodles I opted for chocolate Pocky. I gave Raichu some strawberries I found in the refrigerator and I gave Patamon some dried mangoes.

After eating I changed clothes into a regular T shirt and jeans (that fact that I had these in my wardrobe raised some questions about my previous unusual attire) and brushed my teeth. I called mom's cell phone and told her I was going to the movies with Amy, Gaara, Ino, and Sakura. She told me that was fine, but to be home by midnight.

I said my goodbyes to Patamon and Raichu and teleported to Amy's house.

I don't really like this chapter, it's kinda boring. Oh well, it's leading to much bigger things.

PS To Amy, I know you don't like blood, but I felt I had to throw that in there.


	5. Amy tiem is nao

**A shift in perspective to Amy.**

"I will kill him," I muttered, staring up at the sky. My legs were draped over the stairs, that lead to my front door, and my lower half rest of the ground, "He is as bad as Kakashi-sensei," I added as an after thought.

"Who is?"

My head went a little further back to look at my best friend, "you!"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, I have been waiting for you for ten minutes."

He rubbed his head and looks at me sheepishly, "Yeah, but Kakashi is always like, two hours late."

I rolled my eyes. Why do I even try?

"Ummmmmm…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting that way?"

I looked down at myself, and shrugged, flipping over.

"Does it matter? Gaara, Sakura, and Ino must be wondering where we are."

He nodded, and then stopped, with his mouth agape. I turned and looked at my house.

"What?" I asked.

He seemed to hide his shock and assured me it was nothing.

I honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, he acted as if he never seen my house. I mean it was a simple traditional Japanese style home, nothing to spazz over. Then I remembered, today in English.

"Oh hey, are you feeling better?" I asked.

He looked puzzled.

"I mean, this morning, you seemed a little pale, like you were freaked out or something. Kind of like now."

He gave me a warm smile, "Yeah, things just seem different."

I tilted my head to the side, "Different how? Did I change or something, I mean I was a little moody, but hey, it's to be expected, I hang out with Gaara you know." At the end I mumbled pervert, earning a laugh from Ross.

"No Amy you were fine. It's just." Then he stopped, "Never mind, we'll talk about it some other time." I didn't want to drop the subject, but realized we were even later, thanks to me."

Alright, we better go." With that I allow my cherry blossoms to engulf us and we disappear.

Ross stumbled away from me and I giggled slightly.

"Too much pink?"

"Yes," he answered adding a scowl for effect.

"Ross, Amy! Over here!" Ross pointed ahead to Ino, who was waving her hand back and forth with tickets.

I lowered my head, and began to let out low laughs.

"Um…..Amy? From the corner of my eye I saw Ross backing away from me.

I stopped his escape by grabbing his arm, and throwing my other in the air.

"Yes, they bought our tickets!" I exclaimed.

Ross's eyes widened, and he struggled against me.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Gaara a little help here!" he called.

I ignored his call for help and start pulling him with me.

"Amy, where are we going?" he demanded.

If he wasn't freaked out enough, I added a smile for effect.

"We're," I paused for dramatic effect, "Buying pocky and coke!"

I gave one last tug and charged to the concession stand, "Princess Ninja Pocky Away!"

With my charging, I barely missed him mutter, "Some things never change."

I laugh happily with my strawberry pocky and coke, skipping over to Ino, with Ross trailing behind.

"Why are you guys, late? The movie's about to start."

I glanced at Ino and then Ross, and shrugged, "we got lost on the road of life."

Ino's jaw dropped, while Ross leaned down, "And you say I'm like Kakashi-sensei."

We followed Ino to our seats, I sat between Gaara and Ross while Ino and Sakura fought over who gets to sit by Ross.

I opened my pocky and wait for the movie to start.

"Ino, Sakura calm down," Ross says as politely as a guy can say as two girls rip each others hair out.

"Forehead, give it up! He wants me, I'm prettier!"

"Ino, you porker! Why would he want second best?"

"Come on, you two let's just try and watch the movie."

I paused with my pocky, "Give it a rest Ross. Those two won't stop until one of them dies."

"So why don't you do something?"

"Can't. Eating pocky."

"Why you! Take that back you pig!"

"Make me!"

Gaara, who was silent until now, muttered, "Incoming."

"Huh?" both I and Ross, muttered looking confused.

Popcorn dumped into my hair and down my shirt. I look at Ross and find a popcorn bucket on his head.

I turned my gaze over to Ino and Sakura, who were both holding their hands over their mouths.

Crunching noises to my left, draws my attention away. Gaara was eating the popcorn in my hair. I turned slightly green.

"Hmmmmmm needs butter," he mumbled picking up another piece.

I tried my best to not go violent on Gaara and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Ross?" I asked pocking the bucket, "You okay?"

For a minute I didn't think he heard me until, his hands reached up for the bucket.

He turned slightly to me, "Needs butter?"

I then fell out of my chair, "Boys."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, the movie's starting!"

"Thanks pig, we wouldn't have known that. You know with the lights going dim and the previews playing."

"Shut it you wilted flower!"

My gaze hardened, "Shut it the both of you, or I'll make Ross switch me places and you'll have to sit with me!"

They both looked horrified,

"I feel the love," Ross laughs, and I throw a piece of popcorn that Gaara didn't eat at his head.

"Shut it." I ordered.

He closed his mouth but his smile stayed.

I looked ahead, to find some really tall man in front of me.

"Awwwwwww man! Curse my stupid height challenge." I complained.

Gaara turned to me, "I shall I use my sand?"

I heard Ross choke beside me, and the nervous squeaks from Ino and Sakura.

"No, no Gaara, it's fine, really, um Ross will switch me places right?"

Ross looked a little amused, "I don't know, it could be funny to see your reaction, of Gaara using the sand on some random guy."

"You're sadistic," I harshly whispered, "or do you really want to sit by Ino and Sakura?"

"Now who's sadistic?"

I smiled happily and stand, getting some harsh whispers from behind us.

"No fair, I want to be by Ross!"

"You! I wanted to be by him more!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Shut up we're trying to watch the movie!" some random guy yelled.

I shrank down in my chair.

Gaara glared back at the people.

Ross was sinking to the floor.

And Ino and Sakura….

"You just wish you were as hot as me!"

"Darling, you're blonde, I have pink hair which makes me unique! So by default that makes me hotter!"

Were still fighting.

"Ino-chan, Saki, both of you stop it!" I growled.

They ignored me.

"Please, you two stop for me," Ross pleadd.

I believed they pretend to not hear him.

"…." Gaara said, but that's nothing new.

"Well he's known me longer!"

"Has not!"

"Shut up, we are trying to watch the movie! Someone go get the manager!" someone yelled.

"Great they're getting reinforcements," I hissed.

"We should escape while we can," Ross whispered, "We can't get kicked out of the movies again, the last time they promised to ban us for life."

I nodded and stopped, "Wait again? When this happen?"

He looked confused and then his face molded into complete calmness.

"Never mind, it must have been someone else."

It bugged me, something didn't seem right.

Flashlights signaled, that the manager was heading our way.

I look to Gaara to find sand in his place.

"Great Gaara left without us, come on Ro…." I stop and look to find Ross, Ino, and Sakura gone.

"Oh that's just great guys! Thanks for leaving me!" I shouted, disappearing in a fury of pink petals!


	6. I dunno what's goin' on

**Monday**

"Amy, I'm sorry."

I continued walking to English.

"Is she still sulking?"

I glared at Sakura.

"Amy seriously quit acting like a baby."

I dropped my books and turned my angry eyes to Ross, Sakura, and Ino.

"I'm acting like a baby? Whose fault was it that the need of escape had arisen?"

Both Sakura and Ino looked away; I stomped off into the English room with Ross following behind.

"Amy…" I silenced him with a glare.

I sat staring at my desk, "What are you not telling me?"

"Huh?"

"Ross, you have been acting funny. I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried."

"Amy…..I don't know what to say."

"The truth would be nice, you've never lied before."

"It's just complicated."

I sighed, "Then don't tell me, not yet anyways. Get used to the complication, then share this secret with me, ok?"

He nodded and I turned back and stared at some of the students entering the room. They all felt foreign to me, even if I had been going to school with them since seventh grade.

I watched Rose saunter over to Ross and sit to the desk next to him. I watched her flirt a little and turned to the others walking in. Yuki and Tohru were sitting across the room. Kurama was leaning back in a chair listening to Nami talk about her latest map.

I turned back to Ross who was intently listening to Rose, I smiled.

"I need more friends that are girls," I whispered, opening my notebook to draw until Kakashi-sensei shows up.

Soon enough Kakashi-sensei shows up and class is over.

Ross stepped out of the room with me closely behind and we then heard it. My eyes widened, horrified Ross grabbed my arm and started running.

"Stampede!"

We struggled down the hall, girls grabbing at Ross causing him to trip dragging us both to the floor.

"Oh no, Ross fell!"

"Is he hurt?"

"Don't worry I'll make it better!"

Fear gripped me, I was going to die here. We were both going to die, by his harem! Well I was, he was just going to suffer a lot and wish he was dead! My eyes closed, waiting for the thousands (perhaps a bit of an exaggeration) of girls to rip me away, to check their Ross.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and my self being pulled away. Now it was time for the painful ripping me to shreds.

Any minute now.

Yep!

I should have been in pieces just about…

Now!

Ok…..Now!

Why weren't I in pieces?

I opened my eyes to see all the girls surrounding Ross. He kept trying to tell them that he was fine, but none were listening.

I stared a little bit more, then realized someone's arm was still around me.

"You ok?"

I knew that silky awesome voice!

_Ok stay cool Amy_, I told myself, _We have been working on this. Remember the lessons upfront of the mirror._

"Ack!"

Ok not what I was going for!

"Ummmm…I mean, Sasuke-kun, yeah, I'm fine, thank you!"

"Hn."

Ok so he did have a flaw, but I'd fix that when we're dating!

It was then that I realized that he wasn't there anymore.

Darn!

I growled slightly and pull Ross away from all those girls, "We're going to be late to study hall!"

I ran into the art room and slammed the door!

"Amy, what's Ross favorite food?"

"Ammmmmmmmmmmmy! What's his favorite color?"

"Amy who does he love?"

I walked away from the door afraid they may break it down.

"Amy!"

"Yes, Anko-sensei?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Ross's harem."

The truth be told, Anko scared me to death. I believed I earned that right the second she pulled out the clay knife and left the room.

"Run! She has a knife!"

"Elie run!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Our entire class sweatdropped and simultaneously thought, _We're doomed._

Slowly I took my seat next to Sasuke. I frowned slightly. The truth was I always had a crush on Sasuke, but I didn't think I would chase down his friends for information. Plus sometimes trying to talk to Naruto was like trying to talk to a wall.

Sasuke was always so silent and the truth is I never knew why he takes art. He couldn't draw to save his life.

"Hello, traitor, temperamental."

"Sai, baby, I love you, I really do, but if you call me temperamental one more time; I will end your miserable life! With a spork," I added for affect.

Sasuke snorts, a beautiful snort I might add. Yay! I got a reaction from him!

Sai smiled one of his fake smiles and sat in his seat up front of us.

I ran down the hall avoiding all of my fellow students!

"Ross!" I screamed tackling him!

"Amy what are you doing?"

I grippe onto his shirt, "Please don't leave me."

"What?

I buried my head in his shirt and the yelling started again.

"Amy, does he like to read?

"Does he have any enemies?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Oh no," I muttered and understanding dawned on his face.

I pulled away, and started running to astronomy.

"Ross put a leash on them!" I yelled, leaving him alone with his harem.

I was scared; they all looked at me with expectance.

Ross snickered, "So Amy?"

I threw my rice ball at his head, to receive many glares in return.

"Don't do that Amy!" Azula yelled, getting up in my face.

"I'll kunai your butt!" Tenten, a senior, yelled!

"Don't make me get Luffy," Nami muttered darkly.

"This is ridiculous! I am none of your friends! So do NOT demand things from me, you evil creatures from Hades! If one of you ever chase me again, I _will _kill you without mercy!"

Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

I huff, "Well, MOVE IT!"

When they showed no signs of moving I pull out my box of cherry blossoms, getting a reaction from everyone!

"Ummmmmmm Amy?"

"Yeah Ross?" I muttered sealing away scary Amy.

"Thanks for getting rid of them."

"If they didn't leave I was going to kill them all."

"I know."

A wicked smile formed on my lips, "So which one do you want?"

He looked away and my smile formed wider, "Would it happen to be Rose?"

"I have to go!" Ross yelled standing up!

"Awwww come on," I yelled running after him, no matter what may change, no matter how odd he may act. He will forever and always be my best friend.

"I hate you!"

"For what?"

"For making me take this class!"

"Amy, this class is required, you would have had to taken it anyway."

"…."

_Snap he got me! Oh wait I can still turn this in my favor!_

"Shut up, with your common sense you smartical person!"

"Amy, smartical isn't even a word."

"Well of course smartical isn't a word Ross, why would you think it was?"

"But you just said."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nuh huh, right Gaara?"

He kind of just stared at me with the 'I'm-not-in-a-good-mood-so-I-will-kill-you' look. Really if you think about it, he never sleeps, so when is he in a good mood?

"Answer Gaara, now!"

I think my face just melted off, with the glare he was handing out.

"Desert Coffin."

I notice sand pool at the bottom of my desk. I see Ross inch toward me, like he was going to go and pull a Superman. He acts like, this never happens before.

"Gaara, don't make me get Temari. I heard she got her fan back yesterday. Let's not forget our little issue, with you and _that _book. I could share that with her as well."

He continued to glare, but the sand slithered away all the same.

"I think I hate/love you, you evil women."

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that."

"Hn."

"Now you sound like that emo chicken butt."

I glared at Ross, and that is how history goes.

"That was creepy."

"What was?"

"The Gaara and you thing."

I laughed slightly, "I think he's just bitter about the incident two weeks ago, with me telling Temari about him killing those three sound students."

Ross eyes widen a little, "That sounds about like him."

Leaning back in my chair, I stared at Ross.

"What?"

"Where's your sword?"

"At home."

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to bring it, I might hurt someone."

Shaking my head I pulled out a senbon needle and aimed it for Naruto's head. It slipped from my fingers before he could blink his eyes. Naruto turned into a log and in return a kunai was flying down on me. I gently stood and let the kunai hit the floor, the entire time staring at Ross.

"This school is full of people like you and me, trained. Remember? You don't have to worry about hitting someone with your sword."

He nodded, "I just wasn't thinking about that, I guess I still think of this school and you like the old one."

"Old one?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Alright, but bring you sword tomorrow. I heard Renji, Itachi's TA, wants to go one on one in a sword fight with you tomorrow after school!"

"Renji? He goes here too?"

"Yeah, he's a senior remember?"

"Oh right, it must have slipped my mind."

I nodded and at least pretend to do my math homework.

"So what are your intentions with Amy, Uchiha?"

"Ross!"

"None of your business!"

"Amy is my business, she's my best friend!"

"Not for much longer if you keep talking like that!"

"Amy, stay out of this, so chicken butt?"

Insert angry gasp from me and an intense glare from Sasuke-kun.

"What did you call me?"

"Chicken butt, Emo boy."

Sasuke was about to retort, when I stood up and started heading to the door.

"Where are you going," they both asked.

"I'm getting Gaara, I need him to use his sand to shut you both up."

Sasuke smirked at me and walks to his seat. What is it with Gaara and him and with temperamental girls? Oh great, now I was turning into Sai.

Ross on the other hand just stared, he seemed to be debating if I would actually do it, which I wouldn't since Gaara hates Sasuke, probably more then Ross does and that's saying something.

"Are you going to be good?" 

He glared and I smiled, "If you're not going to be, we can talk about Rose."

He looked away and I know the subject of Sasuke-kun has been locked away for now. I looked to the front of the class and find something or someone missing, but who? I guess I will just have to add it to the many questions I have.

"Sakura, marry me!"

I saw Sakura run down the halls with Lee close behind.

I saw Ino talking to Kent. She was such a flirt.

I looked and found Gaara making out with a stuffed panda…Wait what? Oh my bad, he was actually standing in a corner doing his I'm-a-tough-guy-so-stay-away-or-I'll-eat-you stance.

Ross was standing by his locker talking to Kabuto about something in one of his icky classes.

Sasuke and Itachi were glaring at each other at a distance; both seemed to have a tiny group of girls around them. Not as big as Ross though, poor Ross.

Not seeing much more for me to do, I waved bye to everyone and headed home. It was my turn to burn down the house…Oh I mean cook dinner, yeah that's what I meant!


	7. I herd u liek swordz

**Tuesday after school**

Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, a lot of random people who I wasn't sure of, Ross's Harem and me, were all standing outside watching as Ross and Renji prepared to fight.

"So who's fighting?"

I turned my head a little to see Kyo, looking past all the girls with the 'Show Em what you got, Ross!' signs and the 'I love you!' And the randomly thrown in 'Save the Pandas' signs.

"Ross against Renji."

"So it's a sword fight? Well its better then that sissy rat boy."

I glared at Kyo and then looked around for said rat, but I couldn't find Yuki. I remembered last year when they got into a fight over Ai who, on the other hand, was in love with Fai. It ended up with half the school expelled and the other half injured. If I remembered correctly I had used my cherry blossoms on them and made the situation worse with love. Not to mention Plue, Elie's bug/dog thing, bit me.

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

"Ummmm, Amy is that you?"

I lower my head; I knew I couldn't get rid of the burnt hair smell from last night.

"Yeah, I accidentally caught my hair on fire, cooking last night."

"Again?"

"Yes Ino, again!"

"What is this the 12th time?"

I glared, "The third!"

She waved me off and looked back at Ross with heart eyes.

"GIVE ME AN R!

"R!"

"GIVE ME AN O!"

"O!"

"GIVE ME AN S!"

"S!"

"GIVE ME ANOTHER S!"

"S!"

"WHAT'S THAT SPELL?"

"ROSS!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"ROSS!"

"GO ROSS!"

Sakura continued to wave the pom-poms of doom and forcing the harem to join in on her cheers. I move a little closer to Gaara to avoid getting hit in the head.

"You smell."

I glared again, wow my face was going to get stuck like this. I may scare small children, now. SWEET! Oh wait, that's a bad thing isn't it?

"Rather blunt aren't we?"

"You tried to cook again, didn't you? What is this your twelfth time?"

"THIRD!"

He shrugged and I considered making him fall in love with a tree.

"Amy help us cheer on Ross!" Sakura yelled, holding out another set of pom-poms with cheerleader uniform.

I looked at the uniform horrified, it looked so so so not me!

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Come on Amy it's"-_sniff-"Is_ that you?"

"What if it is?"

"Did you catch on fire again?"

I mumbled a yes.

"That's the twelfth time, Amy."

"Third, Sakura, the third time."

"Really it seems more like twelve."

"Just shut up and cheer, Sakura."

That was enough for her, for she sped back over and along with Ino she cheered her head off.

"You know, I like it."

I looked to my left to see Sasuke who was looking at me.

"You do?"

"Aa, you smell like one of my justus."

With that said he walks away from me.

Well of course the pyromaniac would like my smoky/burnt hair odor.

The squeals from Ross's harem notified me that the fight was about to start. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. Even though me and Ross had been going to this school for three (five if you count 7th and 8th grade), no one besides me had seen what his sword can really do. After all, we have trained our powers together.

Renji would soon learn why he can't win. He didn't realize that Ross has two advantages on him. Not only the element of surprise, but also the fact that he could do either long or short range attacks. While Renji can use Zabimaru as a normal sword, he as a weakness when he sends it out. Me and Ross had seen it many times. His sword in that state can only attack three times and it then retreats, leavening him open to attack.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

We all watched as his big sword transformed, some of Ross's harem even crieed; they must be the non-fighters in the group. Ross pulled out his sword which is just a normal katana. Unlike Renji's, Ross's katana doesn't have a name. Even though I had gotten into the habit of calling it Ralph to bug Ross; which I think deep down he calls it that too!

"Let's see what you got!"

Renji flung Zabimaru down to go into his first strike. Ross quickly leapt out of the way, only to block Renji's second attack an instant later!

"Don't just play defense! Give me a real fight."

Ross surprised everyone when he smirked, still just standing there, luring Renji into his trap.

Renji released his third strike down on Ross's head only for Ross to block it and push it away. Everyone seemed confused when Renji's sword retreated into its start out form.

"If it's a fight you want, then you will get just that, Renji."

Ross's sword started to glow blue, ice spreading all over the blade. He ran full speed at Renji, who brought his sword down on Ross's, stopping the attack, or so he thought. Pushing the blade higher, Ross's sword, or should I say Ralph, encased Renji's sword in ice.

"What!"

"Yay!"

I smirked, it wasn't over yet.

Ralph's ice melted and soon was replaced with fire. Zabimaru, still being frozen, couldn't release to do its three attacks so Renji was at a disadvantage as Ross sent, a hellish black fire down upon him.

Smoke engulfed us all.

"Ross! I can't breath!" I shouted over the roars of 'what's happening.'

The smoke soon cleared when Ross used his sword to blow away the smoke. I smiled my thanks, as we all watch a charred Renji stand up.

"What in the Soul Society is this?"

"My sword, with it I can temporarily control the elements."

"When did you learn how to use this?"

"Amy," was all he said, like he couldn't remember any of it. It was another one of those things, I'd ask him later things.

Renji frowned, "I'm not going to lose!"

We all watched in horror as he performed a kidou which we all know he fails at. His Kidou was worse then my cooking attempts and that is really saying something.

"Byakurai!"

Then we all watched as Renji. for the thousandth time since we known him, electrocuted his self again.

Ross sighed and put Ralph away, walking away from the charred figure we once called Renji.

The scary cheerleader girls swarmed him and unlike his fight with Renji, he looked scared. As he should be for those girls were nothing to mess with.

"You were so great Ross!"

"That was so awesome!"

"Go on a date with me!"

"I made you chocolates!"

"I've done all your homework up until you graduate!"

"Save the Pandas!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about crazy save the panda's girl. I like her! I approve!

Ross freed his self and when I say free dhis self I mean that Gaara went over there and brought out his sand. All the girls ran away crying, except panda girl, who kicked him in the shin and ran away saying we haven't seen the last of her. I hope she and Ross get married, I really like her!

So Renji was unconscious and Ino and Sakura were poking him with a stick. Gaara is off to find what he claimed to be his soul mate (panda girl). The harem was probably half way to the moon by now. The others had left, including my dear emo Sasuke-kun, who I will marry, he just doesn't know it yet. So that left me alone with Ross.

"Nice fight!"

"Thanks!"

I stared at him, while he looks anywhere but me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember training with my katana."

Blankly I stared at him, "Are you serious, we spent two summers or something like that working on it! Plus you did those attacks flawlessly!"

"I went on gut feelings."

"Are you ok Ross? I mean you have been out of it lately."

"I'm fine don't worry ab"-_sniff sniff-_"is that you? Did you attempt cooking again? I thought you swore off cooking after you lost that eyebrow. What is this your twelfth time?"

"ARG! GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE! THIS IS MY THIRD TIME! I ONLY CAUGHT MY SELF ON FIRE THREE TIMES NOT TWELVE TIMES! THREE!"

Ross snickered and started to walk away, "Whatever you say Amy-hime!"

"Hey I'm not done with you! Come back here Ross-dono!"


	8. The Main Character

A/N: This chapter is from Ross's POV.

A week had passed since I came to this world. Or perhaps I changed the world like Haruhi Suzumiya. Who could say?

I had spent most of my time either at school or hanging out with Amy (who was still insisting that I tell her why I was acting odd) and the others and so I hadn't really had that much of a chance to explore on my own. So I decided to use my Friday afternoon to do just that.

The idea for my little expedition came from my reflections on this new world. Amy was here and her parents seemed more or less the same. Yet my parents weren't. They looked the same, but somehow different. Their personalities were very different as well. In short, they were not my parents.

Still, they loved me and took care of me. I felt guilty thinking such things. I loved my parents to death, but they never really got me. Besides, surely they would be excited by this impossible opportunity that had just presented itself to me.

So I set out on foot to explore the town.

I noticed that several things seemed to be in abundance: street vendors selling all manner of unusual foods, convenience stores with an inexplicable variety of goods, shops filled with weapons, spell books and other such paraphernalia, and shrines dedicated to deities both from real religions (mostly Shinto) and fictional, though upon considering it, both would be equally as "real" in this world.

Another thing I noticed was the eclectic mix of beings (for lack of a better word) inhabiting this place. Many were human(-oid) while others were sentient animals, animate inanimate objects (no matter how much of any oxymoron that would seem to be), and things that really defied classification. Some I recognized as background characters from anime, video games (mostly JRPGs) and the occasional animesque Western animated series that I was familiar with and others were characters from series I had only passing knowledge of or had barely heard of.

Around noon I stopped at a noodle cart run by foxes. Nearby, there was a park with deer roaming around freely and I decided to eat my lunch on a bench there. The food was amazing and I considered going back for more when I noticed something down the street. It was a building that looked oddly familiar.

"Yuuko's shop," I said to myself.

I reached for my bowl and chopsticks, only for them to turn into leaves.

"That is so cool," I gushed.

I headed down the street toward the shop. With just a little apprehension, I went inside.

Yuuko was sitting behind a table, smoking her pipe

"I have been expecting you," she said.

"Let me guess, hitsuzen?" I replied as I made my way to sit opposite her.

She gave me that Cheshire Cat grin.

"There is only hitsuzen."

"So, since I'm here that means I have a wish, right?" I asked.

"Only those who are in need of my services may see this shop," she replied.

"I think I hear a but on the end of that sentence."

"There are extenuating circumstances," she answered vaguely.

"So I'm going to have to give something up to get my answers."

"Our questions do not always have answers, no matter how hard we seek them. Sometimes we can only enjoy what is before us especially if we paid the price for it."

"I paid a price for this?" 

"Alchemists have an expression. 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'"

"Equal value…" I muttered, then realization struck me, "The price was my old world? How did I do that?"

Yuuko shrugged. Not the answer I was looking for.

"I believe you should be on your way. There is still much for you to see and do. However, I can give you one last piece of advice. Something purchased can almost always be returned for what was paid and something of greater value can be purchased if the cost is split."

"Um, thanks," I replied.

I showed myself out and wandered aimlessly as I considered that brief conversation. Did she mean that I should tell Amy and let her share the "cost?" Would that be fair? How would Amy react? If only I could have asked Roxy…

I froze midstep.

Roxy. How could I have forgotten about her? Granted, she was much closer to Amy than to me, but she loved anime too. What had happened to her? I supposed whatever had happened to the old world happened to Roxy. I paused for a second.

_Roxy, come here._

Nothing happened. That was to be expected. Since arriving here my ability to make things happen just because I wanted them to had sharply declined.

Sighing, I continued on my path to nowhere in particular. No use crying over spilled milk and all that.

I didn't know how long I walked, but the sound of flowing water finally broke me out of my trance. I looked to see a river with a bridge over it. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was the bridge Team Seven always used.

"Wow, this is just like the bridge in Naruto!" I couldn't help but exclaim.


	9. Prelude to 3mo stuff

**Friday after school **

After Ross's fight with Renji the week seemed to have passed without anyone noticing. Thinking back on it, I remembered the way Ross had been acting for a whole week now. It was like he didn't remember any of it. The other day when I wore a pink plaid skirt and a white button up, he acted like the world just exploded.

He had seen me in that outfit before, but the way he reacted was so confusing.

**Flashback**

"_Amy what are you wearing?"_

"_A skirt why?"_

"_But it's just like the one you used to wear?"_

"_So?"_

"_It's not the kimonos you have been wearing."_

"_Ross, my bestest best friend in the whole universe! As a girl I feel the need to look nice, but let's be practical here. For almost a week, YOUR crazy harem has been chasing me. A kimono is very hard to run in!"_

_He nodded but something seemed to make him uneasy._

**End of Flashback**

"What has gotten into him?" I murmured, lying down on my bed.

Thinking about it, I realized he seemed to have forgotten almost everything and his most recent memories only date back to a week ago.

Seeing that it was too early to go to bed, I stood up and headed over to my dresser, only stop at a picture. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Forgetting my plans of changing into jeans and a shirt I grabbed the picture, the golden frame sparkling in the room. I smiled remembering when the picture was taken at last year's Sakura Festival.

My hand grazed the glass over my and Ross's smiling faces as we sold refreshments at a booth from our class. It was me, him and another. The image of the third, a girl I believe, was blurred. Who was she again? And why couldn't I remember her?

I placed the picture faced down; I didn't want to look at it anymore. Something about it gave me chills.

Going back to my previous task I pulled out my jeans and shirt.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at my mom, who was messing with flowers in the garden.

"Not sure, the park maybe?"

She nodded and I felt the need to run even more. She felt real; my dad felt real, my sister and her husband felt real, Ross felt real! But why did everyone else seem so fake?

I found myself wanting more answers! I wanted to tie down Ross and throw senbon at his head until he spilled his secrets!

I disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms before I lost control. I needed to get away from the realness; I had to escape, if only for a while.

"I figured you would come."

I nodded my head and sat on the bench beside him.

"Yuki."

And we sat there, he didn't bug me and I kept my distance. I remembered once I had a crush on him. If I thought about it, he would have been better than Sasuke too. He was nice, had emotions, and his hair didn't look like a duck's butt.

"So what brings you here, to my secret base?"

"Life."

"Yes, life seems to get in the way."

I laughed, at the same time it did and didn't make sense.

"Is it anything I can help you with Amy?"

"No, I think only Ross can do that."

"So why don't you ask him?"

"He's not ready; I'll give him more time."

"This isn't good Amy; you don't need to lose control."

I cringed a little at the thought.

"I know!"

He laughed a little and I raised an eyebrow.

"I would hug you, but we both know what happens when I transform."

I blushed hotly and looked away.

"I have no desire to be scarred for life!"

"Aren't you seventeen going on eighteen?"

"Your point?"

"It's just that you're acting like you're five."

He laughed as I attempted to throw my shoe at him, missing by a mile and ending up hitting some cyclist instead.

"And that, my friend, is why you're not a ninja!"

I scowled as I pulled out a senbon needle. Now everyone knew that I had great aim with senbon needles. Only because I used to throw pencils in my room, but hey practice is practice.

"Oh, come on Amy you know I was joking."

I grinned and twirled it around, "Yeah, I know."

I settled back onto the bench.

"You should call him you know."

"Uh huh."

"Amy we don't need a repeat of last time."

"I'm not going to lose control!"

He studied my face and something in his eyes told me, that he knew there was more to the story.

I stood and made my way to the path that led to the stream.

"Just be careful, Amy!"

I waved back at him and disappeared behind the trees.

I stopped short when I heard yelling.

"Wow, this is just like the bridge in Naruto!"

Peaking from behind a tree I see Ross admiring the small red bridge.

_In Naruto?_

"This world is better than I imagined it!"

He continued to study the bridge and take in his surroundings.

"The only thing that would make this wish better, is if Amy could remember with me!"

_If Amy could remember with me! What does that mean? What have I forgotten?_

Anger and confusion mixed, along with my delight of seeing him happier. It was causing my head to spin, forcing my emotions to run wild.

_This isn't good._

I stepped from behind the tree and walk toward Ross, who was talking about manga and anime, better than he could ever dream of.

He noticed me and stopped talking to himself.

"Hey Amy!"

Without saying a word I leaned up against the bridge and stare hard at him. He fidgeted a little and broke into a sweat.

_Good, at least he remembers that it's not smart to mess with an upset girl._

"Enjoying yourself, Ross?"

He seemed troubled by my question, so I tried again.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just exploring."

"And why would you need to do that? We have been here at least a hundred times with-"

And I stopped as the blurred picture of the unknown girl entered my mind. My head ached and I grasped the railing.

Ross seemed alarmed as he moved forward but I stopped him with my hand.

"Stupid emotions," I mumbled and straightened up.

"You haven't answered."

And the look on his face showed me, he wasn't going to, at least not yet.

I lowered my head and tried to calm down, too many emotions were jumbled up for me to control. I needed to get a handle on this.

"What don't I remember?"

The startled look he gave me showed that I struck gold. I stood a little taller, even though compared to him I was height challenged, I felt it gave me a little more power. If I didn't want to die or accidentally kill someone else I needed to get at least a few answers.

"Tell me!"

I could tell he was searching, like he wanted to answer but not give me the full one!

"You don't remember a lot of things, Amy."

"Like what?"

"Like Roxy!"

I stumbled back as the name hit me hard, the girl in the picture started to unblur. She felt real and the uneasiness started to hit me full force. This life didn't feel real, because it wasn't. I moved away from him, I couldn't remember and I was starting to forget again. Forgetting her name, the name of the girl who was my best friend, my other best friend.

Memories flowed in and out and I couldn't grasp them.

"I wish you could remember."

I smile a little shakily at him, and nodded my thanks to him. At least I somewhat knew, that something about this world was off. Now it was up to time, to discover what I'm missing.

Pushing my face blank, I turned to him.

"You want to call Gaara, Ino, and Sakura and do something for a few hours?"

"We are not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Gaara, Ross, don't you guys think Amy and Sakura's plan is stupid!"

I glared at both, while Sakura cracked her fingers.

"I think Putt Putt sounds….fun."

"…" Gaara kind of said nothing as usual.

"Ha, three against. One in your face Pig!"

"Watch it, billboard brow!"

I frowned slightly and turned to Gaara, "If you wouldn't mind?"

Before we all knew it, we were at the local Putt Putt location. I, for one, hated putt putt, but I didn't want another movie incident. Not to mention it was like signing your own death certificate if you go shopping with Sakura and Ino, which was Ino's choice of activity.

"Hello, welcome to Putt Putt Town, where anyone can be a golfer!"

We all stared blankly at Eyes who was normally behind a piano. Not to mention he was famous at it and he wouldn't need a job at 'Putt Putt Town.' Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Um….hi…..Eyes….um the five of us would like to play."

He nodded and threw five clubs at us, obviously he didn't want to be there. Honestly, none of us could blame him for that either. Putt Putt Town was probably the worse job you could get around here. The pay sucks, the manager is a creep, and the uniforms are a mixture of pink, purple, yellow, and orange. Which looked funny on him, since he normally only wears black.

Taking a club, I smiled at Ross.

"You're paying!" I yelled, grabbing a blue golf ball and running to the first hole.

Ino and Sakura both cheered, each grabbing a pink and purple ball, and both talking about how it was just like a date.

Gaara, on the other hand, stared at the golf balls, choosing a red one and reluctantly following us.

Poor Ross paid Eyes, grabbed an orange golf ball, and headed over to us.

We all just kind of stared at the hole, then at the clubs and then back to the hole. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to choose putt putt, no one really knew how to play and I stopped playing about two years ago. The main reason was because I sucked at it!

"I think because Ross paid he should go first!" Sakura volunteered.

I smiled evilly, "Oh yes Ross, show us your superior golfing skills."

He scowled at me, for we both know that I wasn't the only one who stunk in sports.

I held down my laughter as he stomped his way over and sat the ball down in its place. He took his time in predicting how hard to swing and at what angle to hit it. After what seemed like five minutes he hits the ball it bounced off the side and went right into the hole.

"HOLE IN ONE!"

My jaw hit the floor. He just made a hole in one! He smirked at me and I knew I was so going to die from embarrassment.

"Your turn, Amy."

I frowned and walked over to the hole that was mocking me, by the way, and sat my ball down. Without really thinking about it, I hit the ball and it hit the same corner he hit, rolled over to the hole and jumped it. I growled and went over to the stupid ball and aimed for the hole once more, hitting it easier this time. The ball rolled maybe an inch and stopped.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

This time I hit it harder and the ball hit the little border thing, bounced off harder, where it hit the other border thing, only to be flung back into its starting position. I forced my feet to move over to it and once again, I hit the evil little monster that the world calls my golf ball. This time it went into my hole.

Next up Sakura wen, she hits the ball a little and when I say a little, I mean a lot too hard. The ball ricocheted off of a city prop, hit the wall and slammed Ino in the head. Next thing we knew the both of them were fighting. Ino bit Sakura, Sakura pulled Ino's hair, and some real colorful language was flying.

Gaara ignored the both of them and sat his ball down. Ross and I both watched curiously as he hit the ball and it rolled halfway to the hole.

"Sand Coffin."

Then we both watched in awe as he destroyed his ball with sand.

"Next time, we're going to the mall," I mumbled heading back to Eyes to get Gaara another golf ball.

Gaara and I glared at the score sheet as Ross did the happy dance. I had come in last place and Gaara had barely beaten me, also he destroyed at least ten golf balls, which I had to pay for. Sakura came in third, only losing to Ino by one. While Ross got a stupid hole in one on every freaking stupid hole.

I walked past Eyes and stormed out the door.

"Whoever invented Putt Putt sucks and I will hunt them down. Then I will force Gaara to use his sand!"

Gaara glared his stupid glare, "Why don't you do it!"

"Because, I'm a lady and ladies don't need to do such unladylike things!"

"Says the girl who carries nice little sharp objects of doom all the time!"

"Not the point, Ross!"

"You will do it Gaara!" I smiled evilly.

_Wow I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

"I found your soul mate," I sung, knowing he knew who I was talking about.

The next thing I knew was that I was pinned to a wall.

"Panda Girl," he growled out.

I smiled and nodded, feeling him tighten his hold on me. Ross moved over to help me, but I motioned for him to stop. Sakura moved closer to Gaara and bumped him on the head.

"You do not hold a lady like that."

Gaara glared and pushed me harder into the wall.

"Where is Panda?"

I laughed, just the fact that he said that out loud was funny.

"If you take me home and promise to go with me Sunday, I will tell you where to find her."

He scoffed a little and loosened his hold on me, "Deal."

Smiling brightly I waved goodbye to our friends and allowed Gaara to whisk me away.

"You should get it under control."

I frowned and say nothing.

"You can't use your powers until your emotions are straightened out."

"Why are you talkative all of a sudden?"

He ignored me, "Well it's the truth. That is the problem when your powers are based on emotions."

I stared at him, "I like it better when you said nothing."

He growled, "It's not my problem if you can't sort out your emotions and need a way home. That is why emotions are weak."

"Now you sound like Sasuke."

He ignored me again, "Where is she?"

"This Sunday the Zoo is getting a panda exhibit. All the panda lovers are angry, calling it an unfit habitat. I'm sure there will be some angry crazy save the pandas girls there."

I began to head inside, "Don't forget you're taking me with you, Sunday!"

I shut my room door and headed over to the picture on my dresser once again and picked it up.

"So it's you, Roxy?"

I looked at the clearer picture, "Now the real question is, where are you now?"

The picture is placed back into its spot, leaving the story of life, alone, if only for the day.

"Amy!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Why is there a pot in the garbage can?"

"It caught on fire Monday!"

"That's the twelfth time Amy, you don't need to be cooking anymore!"

"It's thr-oh never mind! I give up!"

With that said, I changed into a pair of pajamas and went to bed, I didn't feel like defending my culinary skills anymore.


	10. kawaii panduh desu

**Sunday**

"I can't believe were doing this!"

I looked at Sakura, who just had to tag along. This of course meant Ino and Ross wanted to come as well. I didn't mind them coming, I just didn't want them to know that I can't control my powers because my emotions are all over the place.

"What can't you believe? Us stalking some girl? Or the fact that we are all going to try and save the pandas?"

"Stalking the girl."

I nodded and continued walking, tugging my save the pandas shirt down.

"Ino where did you get these? They're so short!"

"Happy-mart!"

I looked around for Ross and came up empty. I looked to Gaara who had picked me up this morning at four. Note to self, never ask an insomniac to pick me up ever again. His shirt was short as well, and had a huge rip on the side from where we forced the shirt on him in the first place.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this!"

I stopped my search for Ross, for the fact that was Ross yelling that from behind us. He was right, though. Ino shouldn't be aloud to pick out our clothes. It was a crime and she should be punished for it. Nothing a few kunai, duct tape, and a crayon couldn't fix.

"We'll worry about that later, we need to find Weird Panda Girl."

Gaara glared at me and I saw sand pooling at my feet once again. I didn't seem fazed by it as I started checking my nails, which were the most awesome shade of red.

"You know Panda Girl wants to save the world one panda at a time. Killing me isn't going to help you. She'll find you cruel and dump your butt, that is, if you can get a date with her in the first place."

His glare increased ten fold and the sand reached my knees.

"Gaara, that's enough! Amy, stop encouraging him to kill you!"

I hissed at Ross and mumbled a fine. He always had to be the voice of reason. I probably would have ended up in a ditch somewhere without him. Oh wait, that did happen once! In ninth grade, I refused to let him walk me home and I pretty much stumbled my way through the dark, too. To think about it now it was kind of funny, but I tripped on a rock and ended up in a ditch. I have so many talents I amaze myself!

The sand was no longer around my knees but to my shoulders. He may actually go through with it this time.

_Nice one Amy, you're going to die, and worse off when my sister Mandy has kids, they're going to ask, "What happen to Auntie Amy?" And she'll be all like, "Well my dear wonderful children, who I hope never end up like my dear sister. She died in a sandbox." And she'll leave it as that, so she doesn't scare them with dreams of a deranged sandman._

I could so see Ross agreeing to that! For I knew he would teach my nieces and nephews because he wouldn't want them to end up like me. We all knew how I get with sugar and just because I was totally awesome like that I would so end up passing my genes on to them! And he would feel the need to protect them from it! Because he rocks and knew I would haunt him for eternity, if something happened to them!

_My nonexistent nieces and nephews, I will always look after you!_

I found the sand around my neck when he stopped. We all looked at him confused. I guess I wasn't the only one that thought I was going to die by sand.

"Panda girl," he muttered walking toward the group of protesters.

"Amy!"

I looked at Ross who was looking at me franticly.

"I thought he was going to kill you for sure this time! Are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head no.

He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to a bench. Harshly I pulled him down, holding his arm. Gaara must have seriously liked this girl if he was going to kill me for calling her weird. I snapped out of my trance when another shadow fell upon me. Standing there in all his Emo duck hair glory, was my prince in dusty armor, Sasuke.

He looked angry, and I wondered if I had done something wrong. I knew stalking a girl wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I didn't do it to be creepy and to end up dieing by sand. I did it hoping it would mellow him out just a little. Gaara's gourd had been up his butt for far too long now.

Ross glared at Sasuke, but didn't move because of the death grip I had locked on his arm. As always, Sasuke ignored him and bent down to eye level.

"Did he hurt you?"

_He cares? I knew he saved me in the hall the other day, but this…..this is astronomical! I may have just died!_

Ross, on the other hand, looked about ready to claim insanity. He probably couldn't believe that just came out of Sasuke's mouth. And, by the way, his face was forming a scowl, he was probably about to tell him off, so I decide to speak first.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I-I-I-I-I'm fine, thannnks Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and pulled me up to my feet, and I released my hold on Ross. He dragged me over to Gaara where he released his hold on my arm, only for me to grab his arms. I knew what he would do if I didn't hold onto him.

"Please Sasuke-kun, don't."

He glanced down at me. Why am I always so short?

He glared at Gaara, who was trying to move closer to Panda Girl.

"Gaara hurt her again and I will kill you."

I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help but smile and blush at the fact that he would go through so much trouble to protect me. Ross, who was standing behind us obviously still not trusting Sasuke, looked like he was about to die from shock.

Smiling wider I pulled Sasuke and Ross away from the protesters. We should have watched the show from a distance. If we were lucky Gaara would get his butt kicked, so I don't have to do it later. I loved Gaara and all, but if he ever got past my knees again with sand I would murder him in his sleep.

_Oh wait he doesn't sleep! Darn! I need a new plan!_

"Why are you here anyway, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Ross glared at Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun glared at Ross.

I giggled, earning glares from them both. I was about to retort, when we all heard a mega phone.

"Pandas are people too! Yet you don't see us sitting in cages, being shown off to the world! Pandas are dying each and everyday! While you morons sit on your couch, eating your tator chips! This endless cycle of not caring has to stop here! We all can make a difference: donate money, break the pandas out, I don't care just do something!"

Ross and I sweatdropped, 'That girl was insane!'

"Tator chips?" Ross questioned.

"Break the pandas out," I voiced.

She was completely and honestly perfect for him!

Screams of panic brought my attention back to the protestors.

"Why that crazy psychotic psychopath!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted into Sasuke-kun's arms and jumping away.

"Gaara, you baka!" I heard Ross scream.

That moron that I somehow call my friend, had taken Panda Girl too literally. He had actually let the pandas free!

I tightened my hold on Sasuke as I had no way to protect myself. Stupid overactive emotions!

The pandas left the cages and we all watched as the people reacted.

Ross was smart enough to flee and joined us on top of the building.

Sakura and Ino both took up hiding in a bush.

I watch as Shino came out of Insect Land, saw all the pandas on the loose and the all the people screaming. I then watched as he turned back around and headed back in.

Then there was Kiba, he walked down the path seen the pandas and then took off in some random direction and jumped into a trash can.

"Oh yeah, that will protect him!"

"Hn."

"You know, Uchiha, you don't have to hold her."

I glared at Ross, and began thinking of inviting him to kunai practice, if Sasuke puts me down. But to my and Ross's surprise, he just held me tighter.

Looking back at the ground, I saw Panda Girl and Gaara together. Gaara just kind of stood there while Panda Girl just stared at the empty cage. She turned to him slowly and picked up the mega phone.

"THAT WAS SPECTACULAR!"

I choked, "Did anyone besides me just quit breathing?"

"Hn."

Ross's mouth was too wide open to respond, but his chest was moving, so I do believe he was ok. That girl was more of a nut job than I thought. I really approved now! Oh I hoped I can plan the wedding. I could so see the colors black and white as the theme! Oh and the cake, could have two pandas holding hands for the cake topper. Oh yeah, they had to get married!

Gaara said something, but none of us could hear.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know Amy. Would you like to go down there with the big bears and find out?"

I glared at Ross, and I felt Sasuke doing the same.

"No Ross, but would you like me to push you down there to find out?"

"No."

"I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT SOME TIME PANDA-KUN!"

_Oh My Gosh._

Crazy Panda Girl just called him Panda-kun. Oh I was so calling him that from now on. I didn't care if he killed me, I would die happy anyway. She was a princess, from then on I was calling her Panda-hime!

The next thing I knew Ross and I were in fits of hysterical laughter! Sasuke was smirking and I was sure we would all die for witnessing this.

"Oh my (gasp) oh my (gasp) I-I can't believe she she called him PANDA-KUN! I don't know about you two, but I can see this as blackmail!" I wiped some tears away. "I am so happy right now that it shouldn't be legal. We are so going to die!"

"Hn."

That earned him a whack in the arm from me, but he didn't seem to care.

"I have no words for this feeling I get from the thought that Gaara the psycho killer is now nicked name after a cute bear."

I nodded to Ross's statement, this was just way too much.

"We probably need to go before he remembers we're here and ends our lives now!"

Ross nodded, "But what about Sakura and Ino?"

"They'll be fine! They're ninja after all. Besides the Pandas, Panda-hime and PANDA-KUN, are still down there."

"You're right!"

"Aren't I always?"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

I turned to Sasuke, "Do you mind taking me home?"

"Aa."

With that we were both gone in a whirl of leaves.


	11. 3mo 3mo 3mo

**Monday**

'_Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'_

"Hello?"

"We're skipping school!"

"What? Amy what are you talking about?"

"You as in Ross and me as in Amy are skipping school, as in not going!"

"Amy, don't talk to me like I'm four. I meant why are we skipping school?"

"You won't know if you don't skip!"

"Fine I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good see you then."

I hung up the phone and pulled out my black skirt and black kami. I changed fast and pulled out a pair of black knee high socks. The occasion seemed to call for black attire on my part. Ross wouldn't like it but we needed to talk. I had been powerless for far too long and I needed to get a handle on it.

"Amy! Ross is here!"

"Tell him to come ahead to my room!"

I moved over to my dresser once more and picked up the half blurred picture of me, Ross, and Roxy. My head spun every time, I tried to remember her.

"Her hair was blue….no wait black."

"We met at a fair…no a dance…that's not right."

I started to feel sick and I felt myself lose my footing.

"Amy!"

Ross grabbed me and kept me upright.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I-I can't remember her."

He forced me to my chair.

"I-I keep trying to remember her."

He sat in front of me and he looked sad.

"Amy I-"

I didn't notice the tears, "She was important right? I can feel the hole. The place in my heart."

I finally noticed the tears when he wiped a few away.

"If she meant so much, how can I forget her? I didn't forget you. So why would I forget her? You both share an equal place in my heart. I don't deserve you two!"

"Shhhhhhh, Amy, it's ok."

"What is going on?"

He pulled me out of the chair and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't mean for it to end up this way!"

I choked a little.

"I just remember wanting everything to be different. I was tired of not seeing you, of going home and doing nothing. The school work, I wanted more, something not as dull. I made a wish Amy, and I didn't really think it would come true!"

I looked at his frantic face.

"Do you remember when I started acting odd?"

I nodded.

"Well the night before, I made a wish. I wished my life was like an anime. And Amy, it came true. It started with our teacher and then the students in the class. I watched each and everyone disappear! Then it came to you Amy! My best friend! I couldn't lose you, it would have been horrible to lose you. So I wished you stayed, I wanted you to stay and to see this world with me, and you did. But I forgot Roxy, I was so worried about you falling out of my life I let Roxy slip!"

The room started to spin with the info he was giving me. I felt sick. What he was saying, it went way beyond what I would have ever thought. What he was talking about was a major global shift.

"Amy I let her slip, and your memories, I don't know how to get them back."

He was going hysterical and I couldn't grasp my world it was just spinning to fast. I needed to get a hold of myself. He needed my help, not for me to pass out on him.

"Shh-hh, ca-calm d-d-d-down."

It worked a little and I tried focusing on breathing.

"Ross m-my memories are are are-"

"False."

I swallowed and nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No."

"What can I do?"

"How do you think I can get them back?"

"I'm not sure, but we will find a way, I promise."

I nodded and calmed down a little.

I was hoping that learning the truth would straighten out my emotions. Now that I knew the truth, about everything being a lie, Roxy being gone, and the fact that Ross was suffering, I realized my powers will be far from useful.

The truth was revealed, but I knew nothing. I wanted to know, I needed to try harder. My parents, were they my real parents? Was I living a total lie?

"_Mommy, look a butterfly!"_

"_Daddy, Mandy's being mean to me!"_

"_Mandy give me back my Barbie!"_

"_Jay, welcome to the family!"_

No, they were real, they were connected to me. So wherever I go, they go. I felt tired but I remembered that my family was real, I was real, Ross was real. Maybe just maybe, I could be whole again. I would remember more than bits and pieces of my family.

"Ross."

"Hmmm?"

"I-I can somewhat remember."

His eyes widened at he searched my face for lies.

"My family, they're my family from our world correct?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Are you feeling better?"

I looked at Ross who was sitting on my bed, as I lay on my floor staring at my ceiling. We had been like this for two hours now.

"Yeah, everything stopped moving about ten minutes ago."

He looked relieved.

"So that means you don't really know anything about this world."

"No I guess not."

I sat up, "Well you know about most of the…anime people so that doesn't need much explaining. Well I guess the main thing you don't know about is my powers."

"Then let's start there."

"Well my powers are emotion based. Like cherry blossoms of angry. Well each emotion has a different power. I need a clear mind to control one of them. If at any point I have more then one emotion, it becomes more difficult to control. If I have too much on my mind, to many emotions running wild, I can't use them at all. Like the past few days, my mind was so fogged, I was powerless."

"What?"

"Past memories, tell me this happen before. I was at the park and I lost control. I was attacked and I couldn't do anything about it. That's when my memories tell me I met Sasuke, he found me. After I lost."

"He found you!"

"Yes."

"What do you mean-"

"I don't really know, I just know that I have to keep control over myself or I lose it all! Ross. I'm afraid, what if what if I hurt someone?" I paused, "What if I hurt you?"

"Amy, you're not going to."

"How do you know?

"Because I trust you!"

"That's not a very good answer."

"It's good enough for me!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a baka!"

"That's _the_ baka to you!"

"I thought that was Naruto?"

We both laughed and I stood up and tried to get my blood flowing again.

"Well Ross, it seems we have both successfully become slackers and skip school! So what should we do now?"

"I say we go spy on Panda-kun and Panda-hime. Then we will run for our lives! While screaming like maniacs down kunai lane. Maybe push down the first unsuspecting kid we come across."

"Good maybe Gaara will stop and laugh at their pain, giving us enough time to escape!"

We both shook on it and disappeared into a blue light.

Even if I never remembered, I believed I could still have a shot at being happy! So maybe I wasn't as empty and broken as I thought I was.


	12. What is this I don't even

**Tuesday**

"Okay, I can do this," I mumbled.

I was currently standing in my room. School started in an hour and I was determined to get myself there, after yesterday's lovely episode.

"Just focus on being calm."

Transportation is probably the worst thing I can attempt right now, since the main emotions involved are serenity, and other tranquil, calm emotions.

But I never said I was smart.

For the most part I was calm, but I also was anxious and confused. Mixing the three together, would probably be the lack of better judgment on my part.

I pictured my school and focused on wanting to go there. The cherry blossoms began to revolve around me.

"I can do this, I know it."

I felt my feet leave my floor and began to tilt.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. Leave it to me to transport on top of the school at the ledge.

An arm wrapped around me and pulled me back.

"How many times do I have to keep saving you?"

I looked to Sasuke and smiled.

"I never told you to save me."

He smirked.

"Maybe I like doing it."

I blushed slightly.

"Well I do appreciate you doing it."

This didn't help my emotions at all. I cared about Sasuke, but was he fake? Can I not fall in love with him or any other, because they're not real? Or by Ross making this wish, did they become more than paper, but real as well? If we ever left, what would happen to them? Would they go back to being fake? Who were we to say that we're the real ones and they're the fake ones? Maybe it's the other way around.

I looked at Sasuke.

If he wasn't real, he would have followed a story line right? If I wasn't in his story, then he would have no reason to save me so many times. Maybe they had always been real, and Ross just somehow opened the gate? Or maybe they were mere pieces of paper and Ross's wish gave them life. A heartbeat. Didn't they deserve to live as well?

I wanted more then ever to give my heart, to one of them. For they are real, just not familiar, not like Ross, Roxy, and my family.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you saved me more then you can ever know."

"AMY!"

I look down the hall to find a very angry Ino and Sakura.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US AT THE ZOO? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SCHOOL YESTERDAY?"

Oh yeah I forgot about that, I really should have seen this coming.

I plopped down in the chair upfront of Ross.

"Did they find you too?"

I glanced at my messed up obi.

"Yep!"

"Where's Rose?"

Ross looked away. I felt the need to blink a few times, confusion was wreaking havoc on my head.

"She's with Ed," he replied

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No it's fine, I'm not sure how well it would have worked out."

"They're real you know."

"Yeah I know."

We both took in the people around us. I had memories with these people, while Ross knew everything about them. Well, almost everything. It didn't change the fact they maybe one day, I was going to have two sets of memories if I was lucky. Then maybe I can understand them, just a little bit more.

Things didn't get more interesting until lunch.

Naruto was eating…duh ramen, about three tables away.

Fangirls were surrounding our table, as usual.

Ross was about to make his way under the table.

Ino and Sakura were fighting….again.

Gaara and Panda-hime…..never mind!

But all of that was normal, or at least my normal.

But she wasn't!

Her name: unknown.

What caught my attention was that she ignored us. After all, all of the girls around here, came to our lunch table at least once a day.

"Nel Tu."

I glanced at Ross, who had mumbled what I assumed to be her name.

"You know her?"

His eyes remained on her, but he nodded my way anyway.

"Is it something I would have normally known?

"Hun huh."

I couldn't help but giggle as he watched get her lunch. I was curious as to why we hadn't seen her before, but before I could say anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Directing my eyes to the left I found Yuki, smiling at me.

"I see you have found the exchange student from Hueco Mundo Boarding School. I was asked to show her around, but she up and left me after class ended."

I nodded my head and watched Ross stay oblivious to the world.

"What is she like?"

"Couldn't really say, why?"

"No reason, but hey you mind doing me a favor?"

Yuki studied my face, but nodded in approval anyways.

"Allow me to finish showing Miss Tu around."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but just commented, "Her full name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but she prefers Nel Tu or just Nel."

I turned back to Ross and pushed him out of his seat, pulling him along with me to this girl named Nel Tu.

"Amy wha-"

"Nel?"

The girl turned to me with her tray.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Ross, we understand you're a new student here and both would like to welcome you to our wonderful (not really) school. Also I would just like to inform you that Yuki is unable to show you around any longer and had asked me to complete the job. I agreed without knowing that I had a previous engagement and solemnly cannot keep to my commitment, but Ross here, mybest friend, would love to do the job for me, so please enjoy your lunch with Ross."

Ross looked at me like I committed a sin, and that I would pay later, but I don't bother to say a word to him, I just make my way to our table, allowing him alone time with this girl.

So ok, maybe I didn't leave them alone, and that I was coughspyingcough, but it was for his own good, and my deeply rooted pleasure of matchmaking, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they looked kinda cute together, or made for each other and it is their destiny, or that is what Neji would say if he was here, but he's not.

I watched her say a few things to him and him scratch his head and point to an empty table. I watched him laugh and I saw the scowl on her face relaxing a little.

"Spying isn't good Amy."

I laughed at Kai, and wave him off. I really didn't care; I just wanted Ross to find happiness in a world that he created.

After school was out, I waited for Ross at his locker, watching as he waves goodbye to Nel Tu, with a promise of lunch tomorrow.

"So are you going to kill me or thank me?

Ross glared and then smiled.

"Both!"

I took off running with him chasing close behind.

"Hey Nel!"

Ross stopped instantly and looked to where I was waving.

I smiled to myself, not actually expecting him to fall for it.

With a wave of my hand I screamed, "So long sucker!"

I then disappeaedr into a flurry of cherry blossoms to transport me to my house.

However, I forgot that I had no control and landed myself behind Ross.

He smirked turning around to face me.

"Who's the sucker now?"

"Oh crap!"


	13. im on a date w saucekay

**Chapter thirteen**

About three weeks had passed since Nel had moved to our school and about a week since she and Ross had become possibly more than friends.

It was Friday, and school had been out about two hours ago. My Ross, my lovely little (even though he's way taller then me) Ross, was going to the movies with Nel. Who at first hated him with a passion.

Flashback

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm showing you around school."

"Well, I don't need you."

"Amy asked me to do this so I will."

"I don't care."

"Well I don't either!"

End of Flashback

And they stayed like that for about a week and a half. In which Ross took his "I'm showing you around even if it kills you duties a bit too far."

The best part was that she hated his fangirls and almost killed them all.

Downside was, that Ino and Sakura were in the group and she almost took me out as well.

I can feel the love.

Turned out, Ross's "I will stop at nothing" attitude was a turn on for her, who knew?

My plans were to stalk…..I mean follow…no spy….arg…..attend the movie as well, and casually look at the two of them from a distance…..behind a trashcan, but decided that he may not have mercy on me…..this time.

So there I was, in my room…doing nothing…snore!

My powers were very out of whack, just yesterday I almost exploded Orochimaru's head. Funny, but not the best teacher to test my luck out with.

My memories were still locked away, and I feared that I won't be getting them back anytime soon.

However, Ross and I did make some progress when he reminded me of my failure and hatred in Spanish about a week ago. The meanie started yelling in it, and something inside just snap.

Flashback!

"You are so lucky we met is Spanish or I would kill you right here, right now!"

End of flashback

Ever since then, we have played little moments like these, but nothing earth shattering.

As for our friends…..well, Ino and Sakura are still both in love with Ross and are planning on following him to the movies as of now.

Gaara and Panda-hime were caught in a janitors' closet the other day….the two of them were plotting on taking the owner of the zoo hostage…Panda-hime was very excited about her first date…it made me shiver.

Sasuke…..*giggle*….I'm ok…..really…..had…*giggle*….given me his phone number…*high five* Okay….so I kinda maybe sorta, stole his phone and got his number but same diff! I mean, if he didn't want me to have it, then he shouldn't have left his phone in his backpack, in is locked locker, with traps…I mean, it was like crying for me to grab it….I just couldn't ignore it, right?

Now that we are all caught up on the past three weeks, I shall now bring you to my new problem.

What should I do?

Maybe I should continue my plot to take over the world?

Ok…..so not the best idea, at least not in this world.

I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"What would Roxy do?"

Growling slightly, I sat up.

"Forget this! I'm going to the park!

And just as I was about to transport myself, I remembered the whole "you're going to blow something up" tidbit if I kept this up.

I grabbed the phone and dialed my new stolen number and called the man of my dreams….ok so actually he was far from the man of my dreams. But he was the fool that I like, so I called him that anyway.

"How did you get my number?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

Sasuke stared for a moment and continued on with our walk.

I looked to the darkening sky, watching the small stars dotting the endless sky. It will be moments like these that I would love nothing more in the world to be able to freeze time.

"If you could have any moment in time, what would you wish for?"

He didn't look at me, but out at what Ross called Team Seven's bridge.

"Two years ago," he said.

"Two years ago?" I asked.

He nodded, and scowled a little. He obviously didn't want to explain.

"It was the first time that all the fangirls left me alone."

"Oh."

I have to say I was a little disappointed by his answer.

"Also the first time I talked to a girl, that I may have sort of maybe liked since she first entered our school."

I could see the cocky smirk on his face, and I felt my face warm up.

"Oh, is she pretty?" I pried

"No," he replied flatly.

I scowled.

He continued to smirk.

The jerk!

Once we reached the bridge, I stared at the stream, considering if I should take the risk or not.

It could end badly, but Sasuke was here…..so maybe I should risk it.

Not looking at him, I pulled out a few sakura petals and released them to the water.

"Cherry blossom tears," I whispered.

Sasuke watched as the petals turned an icy blue, hitting the water's surface to bring up a bubble of water.

I watched calmly as images morphed into the sphere of water showing small memories.

"Cherry blossom tears focuses the emotion of regret and sadness to allow me to peek into the past. It's not an important power, but I have been trying to use it lately to remember some things but it hasn't really worked out for me. To tell you the truth Sasuke, it is just about a waste of energy, but"-I could feel my eyes sting-"this is my favorite power, to be able to relive what little I'm allowed to remember."

He continued to watch the sphere, not bothering to speak. And that is what I like most about him, knowing that he will never talk back when he knows I don't want to talk any longer on it.

So since our kinda maybe sorta date, I kinda maybe sorta screwed up….a lot.

So let's have a check list of what I done.

The Cherry Blossom tears exploded after about ten minutes of use…so we both got soaked

I may have ruined Ross's date, calling and leaving him a voicemail telling to get his butt to the park after the movie.

Told Sasuke, that I may have sorta stalked him once…twice…eight times.

Tripped a lot.

Called him a self-centered jerk.

May have told him I loved him…..on our kinda sorta not a date first date.

Ran away from him.

Kicked him when he caught up to me.

Apologized for twenty minutes.

Sneezed on him.

And my crowning moment, I tripped him, and made him fall in a mud puddle.

I just love myself.

Apparently he loved punishment, for he didn't seem to mind my klutz of the year moments and actually asked me if I bought my prom dress yet.

I gave him ten points…..and ten days before he realizes that it was me he was talking to and ran for his life.

Then I'd have to take up stalking…I mean loving someone else…..hmmmmmm maybe Neji? I heard Shino or Renji are free.

Just as I was about to call Ross a no show and ask, my poor, maybe I love him not date to take me home, I froze.

And Sasuke stiffened too, so I knew I wasn't the only one who felt it.

I look down the path we were on and at first I saw nothing.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything, just moved a little closer.

I tried to see what I was missing, but soon I realized I would regret this night.

Without thinking I grabbed a hold of Sasuke as one of the most terrifying sounds I have ever heard ripped through the night.

"."

A hollow.

SNAP!


	14. OMGWTFBBQDBZ MONSTER

I stared down the path, searching for an invisible threat.

I heard Sasuke curse as he brought me closer and his black endless eyes bleed to a deathly red.

"Sharingan."

I watched him scan the area, the air thickening around us.

"Do you see anything?" I asked.

His lips tightened.

"Sasuke?"

He moved his hand to my mouth.

Before I could even question what he is doing, I felt the ground shake.

""

My feet left the ground as Sasuke and I were thrown back. A footprint indent appeared in the path where we once stood.

In a flash Sasuke had us up and away. Only giving me a brief glance at the biggest hollow I had ever seen.

Its mask looked like the devil. Its skin a sickly green. The hollow stood at least six stories high and as wide as a small house. Not only had it have two arms, but four tentacles as well.

But none of that scared me. No, what scared me were its eyes. The thing's eyes were bright green. He had an energy around him, that demanded attention.

I was positive that someone was going to die…and it wasn't going to be the hollow.

Sasuke's hands formed hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

To my horror, the hollow was able to hit him before he could release the jutsu. The force knocked us both five feet away.

"Amy!"

To be honest I overreacted when I opened my eyes.

Not only was that not Sasuke that called my name, but I also didn't see him anywhere.

Not to mention the first person I saw was Rukia.

Turning to my right I saw Ross, and he looked frightened.

Now a normal person would think, _well of course he's freaked out; I just got thrown a good five feet. _But this was me and I jumped to conclusions.

"Awwwwww No! Not you too!" I exclaimed.

"Wha-" he attempted to ask.

"I mean, I knew Rukia had it out for me, but not you too!"

"Wha are you-"

Now I was clinging to him, on the verge of tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her how much her art sucked. But I kind of thought she would only take it out on me! But no, she had to take it out on you too!"

"Amy I don't th-"

"I always knew Rukia was a sadist!"

"Ugh….Amy-"

"Why must the beautiful and talented die young?"

"Amy I-"

"Ross, since we're dead I think you should know that I killed your hamster."

"Amy, wait…you what?"

"I know I know, I'm sorry but it got out of its cage and I didn't see-"

"I never had a hamster."

"Ohhhhhhhh….ooooooooops that was Roxy's. Oh man she's going to kill me!"

"AMY!"

I blinked a couple times.

"Huh?"

"We're not dead."

"Wha?"

"Look at Rukia."

I do as he says to find, Rukia, Nel, Sasuke, Renji, and Uryuu fighting the hollow.

"So we're not?"

He shook his head no and I let go.

*Cough*

"I knew that."

"Surrrrrrrrrrrrrre."

"Incoming!"

Just as Nel's voice pierced the air Ross and I jumped in opposite directions, missing the tentacle.

"Have you ever seen one with green eyes like that?" I asked.

"No!"

"You're a lot of help Ross. Really, no sarcasm at all."

He rolled his eyes, pulling out his sword 'Ralph.'

Now this brings me to the next question. Why in the world would you take a sword on a first date? I made a note to myself to ask later.

I watched as the sword glowed red, fire starting to lick the blade.

Rukia stabbed the hollow with Sode no Shirayuki and it howled in pain as a small portion of its body froze, but it swatted her away with a tentacle before she could do any real damage.

Nel fired several of her purple ceros at the immense thing, but it countered with its own sickly green ones.

Sasuke charged at it, Chidori fully charged. He barely managed to avoid the tentacles and was never able to get close enough to hit it.

Renji was attempting more kido and failing.

Then there was me, I was standing in the background watching as my friends risked their lives.

I was weak and I knew it.

"Arg!" someone yelled.

"Ross!" a female voice called.

I looked to Nel, who had screamed his name, to find that he was captured in a tentacle.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted.

And apparently so was Rukia.

Shaking off my fears, I pulled out my cherry blossoms.

"Confusion Petals."

The pink petals melted into black and white, swirling in a massive mess.

"Illusion."

I watch as Rukia and Ross were both thrown, stopped by a brick wall and a tree respectively.

"."

"Where'd he go?"

My petals fell to the ground as the hollow disappeared through a garganta as Renji yelled.

I was about to check on Ross when I felt the air pressure change.

"."

It had appeared behind me.

"Amy!"

_Ross, Sasuke?_

Before I could blink I was in its grip, being lifted up to its face.

I struggled the best I could but I couldn't get free.

Then time froze.

Its eyes were so cold and they felt like they were seeping into my soul, tearing at my mind.

It was painful, and I could feel myself screaming, but I couldn't hear it.

And just like that time unfroze.

And I felt my body being thrown across the park.

"AMY!"

Just before everything went dark, I felt someone catch me, before I hit the ground. My only question was…

Who?


	15. It's Good Because It's Over Now

A/N: Now a shift in perspective back to Ross.

I stared through the window into Amy's hospital room. Her unconscious form was stretched out on a bed. Flowers, balloons, cards, and various other get well items were positioned around the room. Her mother was sitting next to the bed, asleep after a long night of fretting.

_Her mother…_

I pushed the thought away. Now was not the time for such things. I heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. I turned to see Sakura approaching. She didn't even try to hide her concern.

"What did Tsunade-sensei say?" I asked.

"I won't sugar coat it," she replied, "They don't know when or if she'll wake up. The best people have tried treating her…Tsunade-shishou, Captain Unohana, Professor Sage, Tony Tony Chopper, Dr. Marcoh, Queen Rosa, Mint, Nurse Joy…and no one can figure it out."

"Hmph," I said, "Maybe I should've wished for a live action TV world so House would be here."

Sakura gave me a very odd look.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind."

_It looks like I don't have a choice._

I walked over to the pink haired kunoichi and wrapped her in a hug. She tensed immediately.

_Oh yeah, she's in love with me._

"Sakura, I want you to know that no matter what, you, Ino, Gaara, and Nel will always be real to me," I said.

I pulled away and noticed the blush on her face.

"I don't understand," she replied.

"I have to do something," I said, "look after Amy for me."

I turned and started walking toward the exit. As I reached the elevator, Sasuke was exiting it. We spared each other only a brief glance before continuing on our respective ways.

Nel was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Diablo Gigante," she replied.

"What?"

She sighed.

"All hollows can evolve by devouring other hollows. If they eat enough, they will become Gillian-class Menos Grande. Rarely, a Gillian will further evolve into an Adjuchas. Rarer still, an Adjuchas may evolve into a Vasto Lorde, the most powerful of all hollows. When a hollow's evolution stops, either because they reach Vasto Lorde stage or they simply stop evolving, there is only one way to continue growing stronger. They must become like something else. Usually this entails shinigamification, which turns them into arrancar like me. However, there is another way. A hollow can undergo demonification."

I noted the disgust which accompanied that last word.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"A hollow may strike a bargain with the King of Hell. In exchange for a number of the souls within its body, it is infused with an amount demonic power based on how many souls it exchanges. However, this is extremely dangerous. Not many creatures can take in demonic power without it destroying them or driving them insane. I've only heard of one instance of a Diablo Gigante successfully obtaining a large amount of demonic power and surviving with its sanity. The Vasto Lorde colony destroyed it, but only at great cost."

"What about the one we fought?"

"Weak and insane. I'm not sure why it was drawn to Amy, but it couldn't have been good. In any case, my contacts tell me the Vasto Lordes are hunting it down. Such an abomination, even one such as that, cannot be allowed to live."

I sighed.

"I have to go. Can we discuss rescheduling our date later? I have something to take care of."

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Of course."

I headed immediately back to Yuuko's shop. The Dimension Witch was waiting for me at the entrance.

"You know why I'm here," I said.

"Yes," she replied solemnly, "Please come inside."

We made our way into the main room where two cups of tea were waiting for us. She motioned for me to sit.

"I don't have time for this," I said, "Fix her, now. I don't care what it costs."

"Only you can do that. But first we must talk. Sit."

I complied reluctantly, but didn't touch the tea.

"Last time you came here you had questions," she said, "I can now answer some of them."

"Fine, what is this place?"

"A new world, forged by your mind and forces beyond the comprehension of mortals."

"How exactly did this happen?"

"It was your wish."

"Why am I so special?"

She simply shrugged.

"How do you fit into all of this?"

"I am the Yuuko Ichihara you know from the CLAMP manga series xxxHolic. At the same time I am not. I transcend dimensions and exist in all worlds, but my incarnation in each world I am subject to its laws with but a few exceptions. I exist even in your old world, albeit in another form."

"So CLAMP got the idea for xxxHolic by tapping into another dimension or something?"

"Within the multiverse there exist an infinite number of universes and therefore an infinite number of possibilities. All things which you consider to fictional are reality in another universe. This simply boils down to probability, though everyone does possess some limited 'awareness' of the other universes which can give them inspiration."

Then I thought of something that had really been bothering me.

"Why are Amy's real parents here and mine aren't?"

She took a sip of her tea.

"You are selfish."

Three simple words, but with a force behind them hit me like a ton of bricks. Something within my mind shattered and I erupted into a mad cackle. I AM selfish. And what need did I have of my mundane "friends" in this world, MY world?

Yuuko looked surprised and even a bit displeased.

"Tell me, what is the value of friendship?" I asked.

After a hesitant moment, she replied, "Few things are more powerful and therefore, few things are more valuable."

"So, I could get a lot if I paid in friendship."

"…yes," she replied uneasily.

"Then this is my wish, make this world truly mine. Make me its king! Its GOD! And in exchange for this wish…friendship."

I felt charged, exultant. This is what I truly wanted. I felt no hesitation, no reluctance.

"You know what that means."

I felt a slasher smile come upon my face.

"I. Don't. Care."

With a sigh, she reached forth her hand and an array formed around me. I could feel the power flowing into me.

An array formed around Amy as well. She disappeared in a bright light, along with her family and any record that she had ever existed in this world. Not even her beloved Sasuke would ever remember she had been there at all. In the morning she would awaken in her own bed in the "real" world, her head full of half memories she would dismiss as a dream and a vague, aching sense of loss that would follow her for the rest of her life.

When the array disappeared, I felt better, more alive than I ever had. I knew that I had but to will it and it would be done. I could destroy, recreate and reform this world to whims infinitely over.

A smile crept upon my face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a harem to attend to. I will admit that it is dreadfully one sided. I'll need to find some more masculine additions. I never have liked limiting myself to a single gender."

I looked Yuuko up and down lecherously.

"You are more than welcome to join us, of course" I said.

She looked for a moment like she might refuse, but my will was, and would always be, stronger.

The look of desire on her face would've made Valeria Messalina blush.

"Count me in," she said.

My laugh of triumph echoed throughout the vast expanse of the cosmos…MY cosmos.


End file.
